ms_paint_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Willie
Billy Willie is a YouTube user who is well known for creating "Sean and Halo 2.0", a series that is the first and so far, only full length series to parody the cartoon, "Sean and Halo". His history on YouTube has been very interesting, especially the history of how his cartoon came to be. History on Sean and Halo 2.0 The whole series just started out as one parody, which was inspired by Jack81's "Sean and Halo" parody. It was originally made just for making fun of Sean Sampson's cartoon, with a possible reaction from Sean. So the original parody can also be considered a troll video. Despite this, the video became Billy Willie's most viewed and liked video, which was a surprise for Billy, considering how unpopular he was in the past. Due to the popularity of the parody, he immediately thought of plans for a sequel to the parody. Much later though, he decided to turn the sequel possibilities into a legit series to follow up on the original parody. That's how "Sean and Halo 2.0" was born, and has ironically proven to be more popular than the original "Sean and Halo" series when it comes to the viewer reception. Each episode usually ranges from 3 to 4 minutes, and are entirely done through improvisation. Controversy with Sean Sampson When the original parody by Billy Willie was released, Sean Sampson responded very negatively to the parody claiming that the video "is not true to the cartoon". This lead to Billy telling Sean that the video was a parody and wasn't supposed to follow the cartoon. This argument with Sean went on for a while with no end in sight, this was also involved with Sean's rivalry with Jack81. This controversy seemed to have ended when Billy posted the Sean and Halo 2.0 episode, "The First Official Episode". However, when Billy released the teaser for "The Legend of Sheriff Jack", Billy believed that Sean Sampson disliked the video for how the episode wasn't "true to the cartoon", and also made him believe that Sean only liked the last episode of "Sean and Halo 2.0 because of how Jack81 died in the end of the episode. Billy then made a video titled, "FUCK YOU SEAN SAMPSON", which was inspired by NaptownXX's Sean Sampson response video. Billy tried to give some valid points to Sean about how he's overreacting, but Sean took the video as another offense to his reputation. This also lead to another argument with Sean and Jack, which actually lead to Jack81's channel closing again. The entire controversy ended when "The Legend of Sheriff Jack" was officially released, with Sean Sampson actually liking the video, which really surprised Billy. Sean and Billy haven't spoken to each other since then. Influences for episodes of Sean and Halo 2.0 Sean and Halo Parody The original parody, as said earlier, was inspired by Jack81's "Sean and Halo" parody, and even took elements from the parody, such as Bourg Productions being the master of Jack81 and NaptownXX. Sean and Halo 2.0: The First Official Episode This episode wasn't really inspired by anything in particular, other than just half of the settings slightly resembling the settings from the Veggie Tales episode, "Esther: The Girl who became Queen", while also using elements from that episode, such as the citizens having to go in the car's trunk, and the people auditioning for some sort of talent show for a reward. Sean and Halo 2.0: The Legend of Sheriff Jack The episode was only slightly inspired by western films such as The Good, The Bad and The Ugly, and Blazing Saddles. The rest of the episode was just something unique from Billy Willie's mind, with a little bit of inspiration from the segment from 3-2-1 Penguins, "The Legend of Galaxy Gus", which also served as inspiration for the episode's title. Although one of Jack81's strengths was inspired by Gene Wilder's character in Blazing Saddles. Sean and Halo 2.0: TOYZ Edition (original cut) This episode was like the Jack81 toy videos, because Billy thought it would be a nice edition to the Sean and Halo 2.0 line-up. However, this ended up only being the original cut, because Eddy the Scammer thought the video was another animated episode, and suggested it to be a Toy Story parody while also making some concept art for Billy. Even with that, this video was so much fun for Billy to make, that he ended up making more toy videos, which inspired users like MrConnman123, Eddy the Scammer and The Cheese Ninja in making their own toy videos. Sean and Halo 2.0: TOYZ Edition This episode is a parody of the 1995 Pixar Film, "Toy Story", but other than that, there wasn't a lot of influence put into the episode. Billy just did what he wanted to do while introducing several characters for his upcoming series "Marty's Club". Sean and Halo 2.0: Christmas with the Shanks This episode is NOT a parody of the 2004 movie, "Christmas with the Kranks". It is just a Christmas special that Billy thought of doing for 2015. So just like the TOYZ edition, he's just going to be doing what he wants to do. However, the special has been delayed for November 2016 due to Billy focusing on spending time with his family, and working on his school finals a week before Christmas. Sean and Halo 2.0: Billy Willie's Death Race This episode is a parody/homage to the game, "Crash Tag Team Racing", with some elements that pay homage to a handful of Billy Willie's favorite movies such as "Rent", "The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou", "Elf", "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly", and other films. Billy plans to release the episode sometime in February or March. Other Cartoons Sean Sampson movie Trailer This is a cartoon that Billy Willie planned after learning how to make a generic Adam Sandler movie. Billy thought that this formula as bad as it is would work as a film involving the YouTube life of Sean Sampson. Concept art for the joke trailer has been seen, but the cartoon has yet to be written and animated. Woody's Wood This cartoon just got announced by Billy Willie, with a planned release of late 2016, possibly around the time of the one year anniversary of Woody's Wood, a YouTube group created by Eddy the Scammer, depending on how long the cartoon's development progress will be. The cartoon itself is a comedy-drama that depicts fictional lives of various Woody's Wood members, the central ones being Billy Willie and Cheese Ninja. The cartoon has yet to be written. Billy plans to work on this cartoon after the release of his audio-reading, Shrek's Swamp: Reign of Eddy, which was planned to be released on Christmas Day of 2015 (as of now the project has been put on hold until Christmas Day of 2016). Although, he could release the cartoon on either the same day as "Shrek's Swamp: Reign of Eddy", or just delay the project til 2017. Despite the cartoon being in rough development, the intended cast is already half-way set up, with The Cheese Ninja and Eddy the Scammer all set up to voice themselves. The cartoon is also planned to have an original score provided by Billy Willie and some of his real life friends. Marty's Club The cartoon is an original series by Billy Willie that is planned to be released after Sean and Halo 2.0: TOYZ edition, or whenever Sean and Halo 2.0 might end. The series revolves around a character named Marty, a monster who is an owner of a strip club who goes on peculiar adventures. The series is planned to be released in the summer of 2016. DarkEmoMario64's Awesome Journey The cartoon is a cheaply animated satirical "miniseries" that is based on GurigorloX's character, DarkEmoMario64. The cartoon will consist of 10 "acts" that involve DarkEmoMario64 going on a journey that really goes nowhere. Holy Hell! This cartoon is an original movie that will be directed by Billy Willie and is also his first effort at making an animated project longer than the usual run-times of his other cartoons. The plot involves four residents of a village (Eric the Dog, Willoughby Kingsley, Sally Anderson, and Ken Anderson) going out on an adventure beyond their home to stop the evil furry known as Gary the Douche, who plans to tear the world apart as a revenge on everyone who hated him for not only being a furry, but also a huge scumbag. Billy first came up with the idea when he was creating some new characters while looking up the basics of satanism. He then decided to put these characters into a situation involving a disaster that would be caused by all kinds of satanic rituals and magic. While no official voice cast has been announced, Billy has considered other YouTube users such as MrConnman123, JesusWithBazookaz79, King Kai, and Eddy the Scammer in certain roles. Bill & Conn This is a cartoon series that will take place in a rundown city where everyone is almost 100% insane and live either in an apartment, or somewhere in the city outside the buildings. The title characters are based off of YouTube users Billy Willie and MrConnman123, and the series revolves around the characters going on very strange and screwed up adventures. The pilot episode is planned to come out when it is done, in other words, sometime in 2016. Gallery * * Link to Billy's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4oQBM1opo_ZHpc01uqK8jg